This invention relates to franking machines and in particular to franking machines having provision for printing a slogan on mail items at the time of printing alongside a franking impression on the mail item.
In known franking machines, a rotatable print drum carries a die for printing invariable parts of a franking impression and settable print wheels for printing variable information in the franking impression. The variable information comprises a value of postage charge for the franking and the date on which the franking is effected. In addition to the die for printing the invariable part of the franking impression the print drum carries a further die for printing a slogan. The die for printing the slogan is usually fitted during manufacture of the franking machine and if it is desired to change the slogan after the franking machine has been installed in the field at a user's location it is necessary to manufacture a new die formed to print the new slogan and for this new die to be fitted by a service engineer. Accordingly the information printed as the slogan is chosen such as not to require changing or maybe only infrequent changing. However it would be convenient for at least some users of franking machine to be able to print different slogans in accordance with changing circumstances. For example it may be desired to print a slogan appropriate to a time of year, for example Christmas, or a slogan relating a product marketed by the user or even a slogan appropriate to a specific group of recipients of the mail items.